1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflection type liquid-crystal display device which can be easily reduced both in thickness and in weight, which is excellent in display quality and which can be used both in an external light mode and in an illumination mode.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-140320, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Further reduction in thickness and weight of reflection type liquid-crystal display devices has been demanded for the purpose of reduction in size and weight of portable personal computers, portable telephone sets, etc. In the meanwhile, it was difficult to reduce the thickness and weight of a background-art reflection type liquid-crystal device provided with a front-lighting system using a side-light type light pipe (see Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei. 11-250715) Incidentally, such a side-light type light pipe needs a plate thickness of about 2 mm or larger for light transmission. If optical members such as a light-diffusing plate, etc. are disposed on the light pipe, the thickness in total is generally increased to 3 mm or larger.